kar0lfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
BIONICLE: 2009
Historia Osady Osady Bara Magna są rozrzucone po całej pustyni. Większość składa się z jednej, dużej budowli pełniącej rolę schronienia dla prymitywnych mieszkań i miejsc pracy. Każda osada jest domem dla plemiona Agori, którego nazwa odpowiada typowi terenu w danym regionie (lodowe plemię, wodne plemię, plemię dżungli itd.). Osady mają różne wielkości i dostęp do odmiennych zasobów, przez co handel oraz spory są na porządku dziennym. Znane są następujące osady: *Tajun: dom wodnego plemienia. Znajdującą się na południowym zachodzie osadę Tajun zbudowano w największej pustynnej oazie. Agori z tej osady nie martwią się o wodę, ale muszą nią handlować w zamian za wszystkie inne zasoby. W ostatnich tygodniach handel z Tajun utrudniają częste ataki łowców kości. *Vulcanus: dom plemienia ognia. Osada Vulcanus znajduje się na niebezpiecznym terenie — na północ od Morza Ruchomych Piasków, na zachód od Żelaznego Kanionu i na południe od terytorium łowców kości. Tutejsi Agori oferują swe usługi w zamian za towary. Posiadają ogromne doświadczenie w naprawianiu zepsutych broni i sprzętu. Z powodu wygnania Glatorianina Maluma za przestępstwa popełnione na arenie osada Vulcanus nie ma wojownika, który może za nią walczyć. *Tesara: dom plemienia dżungli. Znajduje się na rzadko występującym terenie gęsto porośniętym roślinnością. Jej mieszkańcy są doświadczonymi uzdrowicielami. Wśród nich jest także wielu poszukiwaczy skarbów i historyków ze względu na położenie osady w pobliżu wielu starożytnych ruin. Agori z Tesaran są często bardziej zwinni od mieszkańców innych plemion, ponieważ dużo czasu spędzają na drzewach. *Atero: W „wolnym mieście” Atero zamieszkują niewielkie grupy osadników ze wszystkich plemion (oprócz plemienia piasku i skalnego). Tutaj znajduje się także Arena Magna, największy i najstarszy stadion na planecie. Raz do roku Glatorianie przybywają do tego miasta na turniej, by wyłonić spośród siebie najlepszego wojownika. *Roxtus: dom skalnego plemienia. To duże miasto, znajdujące się na dalekiej północy, było niezamieszkane przed przybyciem Skralla z powodu niebezpiecznego terenu i dzikiej przyrody. Po przybyciu Skrall zakazał innym plemionom odwiedzania tej osady bez zaproszenia. Mówi się, że Skrall więzi tutaj niewolników Agori, ale plotki te nie zostały potwierdzone. Osada Roxtus jest jedyną, od której łowcy kości trzymają się z daleka. *Iconox: dom lodowego plemienia. Osada Iconox jest znana z dużych zasobów metalu exsidian, który jest ceniony za wytrzymałość (nie rdzewieje i nie psuje się tak szybko od piaskowej erozji, jak pozostałe metale). Żyjący tu Agori są doświadczonymi górnikami, handlarzami, kupcami, trenerami Glatorian i promotorami turniejów. Plemię piasku nie ma własnej wioski. Zeskowie żyją na pustkowiach między osadami. Arena Magna Największa i najstarsza arena na Bara Magna, jedyna która istniała przed wielką katastrofą 100 000 lat temu. Zbudowana przez Agori, była miejscem sportowych i miejskich wydarzeń. Aktualnie odbywają się na niej coroczne turnieje walk Glatorian. Arena Magna znajduje się w „wolnym mieście” Atero. W czasie chaosu przed i po katastrofie Atero ogłoszono strefą bezpieczeństwa, wolną od napadów i inwazji. Stało się symbolem pokoju, którego wszyscy pragnęli. Większość mieszkańców zwątpiła jednak, że pokój kiedykolwiek nastanie. Mimo że status miasta Atero jest już przeszłością — łowcy kości napadają na nie oraz pobliskie tereny — pozostaje ono ważnym miejscem w sercach mieszkańców Agori. Arena znajduje się we wschodniej części Bara Magna, między osadą Vulcanus a królestwem Skralla. Agori Agori są najpopularniejszym gatunkiem zamieszkującym Bara Magna. Glatorianie specjalizują się w walce, natomiast Agori zajmują się wszystkim, co niezbędne do przetrwania osady: uprawą, gromadzeniem zasobów, handlem, naprawą wyposażenia, leczeniem itd. Agori różnią się od siebie, jednak mają kilka cech wspólnych. Większość ciężko pracuje, by przetrwać. Dobrze przystosowują się do zmian. Potrafią być również nieustępliwi i cyniczni. Ich świat uległ nieodwracalnemu zniszczeniu 100 000 lat temu i niewielu ma nadzieję na lepsze czasy. Istnieje sześć znanych plemion Agori: lodowe plemię Iconox, plemię ognia Vulcanus, skalne plemię Atakus, plemię dżungli Tesara, wodne plemię Tajun oraz plemię piasku. Skalne plemię przybyło niedawno z południa wraz ze Skrallem. Członkowie plemienia piasku, znani jako „Zesk”, niewiele różnią się od bestii. Porozumiewają się prymitywnym językiem. Nie handlują z innymi osadami i nie utrzymują z nimi kontaktów. Przebywają tylko na pustkowiach. Zeskowie stanowią ogromne niebezpieczeństwo dla podróżników. Mimo że Agori w większości polegają na Glatorianach w sprawach obrony i walk na arenie, wielu z nich także potrafi walczyć. W przypadku specjalnych zespołowych walk na arenie wraz z Glatorianem walczy Agori. Głównym zadaniem Agori jest ochrona Glatoriana przed wyrzutnią Thornax. Do najbardziej znanych Agori należą Raanu, Atakus, Berix, Tarduk i Metus. Bara Magna Bara Magna jest nazwą świata nadaną przez osadników Agori oraz nazwą ogromnej pustyni, która pokrywa większość planety. Jest to surowe i trudne do życia miejsce o ograniczonych zasobach. Bezpieczeństwo można znaleźć tylko w osadach rozproszonych na pustynnych piaskach. Bara Magna stanowiła dawniej część większego świata, zanim straszliwa katastrofa podzieliła planetę na trzy części. Bara Magna jest największą z nich, a dwie pozostałe są jej księżycami. Na Bara Magna żyje wielu jej rdzennych mieszkańców, jednak niektórzy zostali tutaj uwięzieni po rozdzieleniu planety. Na Bara Magna znajduje się pięć głównych osad: Vulcanus, Iconox, Tesara, Tajun i Roxtus. Pustynne tereny między nimi zamieszkują koczownicze plemiona łowców kości, przypominający bestie Vorox i Zesk oraz inne niebezpieczne pustynne stworzenia. Mimo to handlarze Agori i wojowniczy Glatorianie często podróżują przez piaski z obowiązku lub chęci uzyskania korzyści. Południowa część Bara Magna jest najbardziej zaludniona i skupia wszystkie znane osady. Skrall, mieszkający obecnie w osadzie Roxtus, żył daleko na północy, jednak z nieznanych powodów wrócił na południe. Nie wiadomo, czy ktokolwiek mieszka w wulkanicznym regionie za Górami Czarnokolczastymi. Na Bara Magna występują pojazdy mechaniczne, jednak przez pustynię najczęściej przeprawia się na wierzchowcach lub wozach ciągniętych przez zwierzęta. *Piasek i słońce powodują częste awarie pojazdów. Jeśli ktokolwiek zaginie na pustyni, rzadko dożywa następnego poranka. Glatorianie Glatorianie to wojownicy walczący w imieniu osad za jedzenie, schronienie, wyposażenie i inne wynagrodzenie. Jeśli między dwiema osadami wybucha konflikt, wysyłają one do walki Glatorianina reprezentującego ich na arenie. Zwycięzca zdobywa dla osady prawo do przedmiotu konfliktu. Jeśli osady Iconox i Tesara roszczą sobie na przykład prawa do oazy, do walki mogą stanąć Gresh i Strakk. Jeśli wygra Gresh, oaza przechodzi na własność osady Tesara. Ten system przyjęto, aby zapobiec wybuchom wojen między osadami. Wojownicy Glatorianie należą do innego gatunku niż Agori. Wielu jest weteranami wojen, dzięki czemu posiadają rozległą wiedzę taktyczną i mistrzowskie umiejętności. Dobry Glatorianin równie sprawnie włada mieczem i toporem, jak i wyrzutnią Thornax. Mimo to Glatorianie prawie cały czas trenują i uczą się nowych ruchów do wykorzystania na arenie. Życie Glatorian nie ogranicza się oczywiście tylko do walki na arenie. Chronią osady przed łowcami kości i pustynnymi stworzeniami, czasami eskortują kupieckie karawany lub — za odpowiednią opłatą — szukają wody i innych zasobów. Niektórzy Glatorianie zrezygnowali z roli narzucanej przez system i żyją na pustkowiu jako bandyci. Innych wygnano za zbrodnie popełnione na arenie. Glatorianie mogą pracować dla dowolnej osady, jednak większość przywiązuje się do jednej i pozostaje w niej przez większość życia. Osady decydują o tym, do której walki wyślą Glatorianina, oraz czy chcą go w ogóle zatrzymać. Wojownik, który często przegrywa, może zostać zdegradowany do walk o błahe sprawy lub zwolniony z pełnionych obowiązków. Świat Glatorian jest niebezpieczny, jednak obowiązują pewne zasady, których muszą przestrzegać na arenie. Zaatakowanie przeciwnika, który się poddał, lub zaatakowanie po skapitulowaniu jest uznawane za poważne naruszenie zasad. Zabicie przeciwnika, który się poddał, stanowi podstawę do wygnania. Przyjęcie łapówki od innej osady w zamian za przegranie walki może również prowadzić do banicji na pustkowia. Mata Nui Bara Magna jest surowym pustynnym obszarem, słabo zaludnionym przez osadników Agori oraz ich glatoriańskich obrońców. Agori mieszkają w kilku osadach, a Glatorianie pomagają im rozstrzygać spory i zdobywać ograniczone zasoby. Raz do roku wszyscy Glatorianie przybywali do Areny Magna i walczyli w pojedynkach mających wyłonić najlepszego z nich. Było to jednak przed rebelią wojowników Skrall i zniszczeniem przez nich Areny Magna. Teraz plemię Skrall z położonej na północy osady Roxtus otwarcie przemierza pustynię, atakując karawany Agori i kradnąc wszystko, co mu wpadnie w ręce. Glatorianie są brani do niewoli lub pozostawiani na łasce gorących, pustynnych piasków. Pewnego wieczoru w tym niespokojnym kraju niebo rozjaśnia błysk płonącego meteoru spadającego w okolicy osady Vulcanus. Ciekawe oczy śledzą rozgrzany do białości obiekt, który uderza o ziemię i wybija krater w pustynnym gruncie. Po ochłodzeniu podnosi się z niego w wirze piasku i światła Kanohi Ignika, Maska Życia, zawierająca jednocześnie świadomość Mata Nui. Pod maską pojawia się ciało — ponad dwumetrowa złota postać. Gdy światło przygasa, postać staje na ziemi i potyka się. Mata Nui nie jest przyzwyczajony do niewielkiego, dwumetrowego ciała. Jego poprzednia forma wznosiła się na kilometry nad wodami Aqua Magna, tej nowej musi się dopiero uczyć. Jako pierwszego spotyka niewielkiego żuka scarabaksa. Niepewnie stąpającemu Mata Nui ledwo udaje się uniknąć zdeptania małego owada. Jego starania zostają nagrodzone, gdy scarabaks dotyka Maski Życia, która przemienia go w błyszczącą tarczę. Drugie spotkanie Mata Nui przebiega w mniej przyjazny sposób. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Voroksa i nawet ze swoją nową tarczą z trudem broni się przed warczącym agresorem. Mata Nui poznaje w końcu niektóre odpowiedzi, gdy podróżujący Agori, Metus, zatrzymuje przy nim swój niedbale sklecony pojazd i podwozi go do osady Vulcanus. Metus opowiada o Bara Magna podczas podróży do osady ognia. Mata Nui musi wiele się nauczyć. Tajun Niewyraźne postaci czają się w piaskach na północ od wodnej osady Tajun. Wojownicy Skrall kryją się za wydmami, a łowcy kości przedzierają się przez wydmy, nie dbając, czy ktoś ich zobaczy. Wiatr niesie gniewne pomruki wymieniane między obiema grupami, ale nie docierają one do nie spodziewającej się niczego osady. Zakapturzona postać cicho rozmawia z dowódcami obu oddziałów i wskazuje w kierunku Tajun. Tuma oraz łowca kości potakują i wracają do swoich wojowników. Kurz unosi się spod nóg wojowników, gdy obie grupy zaczynają biec w kierunku osady. Na arenie w Tajun Gresh czeka na Tariksa, aby rozpocząć z nim wspólny trening. Wtedy zauważa nad ścianami kanionu chmurę kurzu kierującą się ku niemu. Chociaż jest wciąż nowicjuszem, Gresh szybko orientuje się, co ona oznacza i wzywa wszystkich do ucieczki. Zaskoczeni Agori przerywają swoje zajęcia i natychmiast biegną w kierunku pobliskich wzgórz Knee Island. Kilku jednak pozostaje, aby bronić swoich domów. Gresh chwyta swoją podniszczoną broń i wybiega naprzeciw zbliżającej się chmury. Nie ma nadziei pokonać przeciwników, ale chce, żeby drogo zapłacili za swoje zwycięstwo. Łowcy kości z pierwszej fali atakujących padają pod ostrzem Gresha. Z ponurą determinacją Gresh przygotowuje się na kolejną falę ataku, gdy zaszokowany widzi, jak wojownicy Skrall mijają go w pełnym pędzie, rabują domy Agori, a potem je niszczą. Jeden z wojowników Skrall przewraca Gresha, który musi walczyć o życie. Uchyla się przed silnymi ciosami miecza ciemnego wojownika, aż wreszcie wpada do wąskiej szczeliny i gubi wroga. Zdyszany i poważnie ranny Gresh z rozpaczą patrzy, jak połączone siły przeciwników niszczą osadę. Co gorsza, widzi, że wrogowie idą prosto do ukrytych drzwi i miejsc, w których ukryte są kosztowności. Atakujący powoli kończą swoją pracę i opuszczają Tajun przez wąskie szczeliny tworzące osadę. Gresh ledwo chodzi, musi czekać na pomoc. Zdaje mu się, że czeka już lata, kiedy pojawiają się Glatorianie Kiina i Ackar oraz Mata Nui. Greshowi udaje się powiedzieć swoim wybawcom o sojuszu łowców kości z wojownikami Skrall. Potem traci przytomność. Przybyła trójka spogląda po sobie. Wiedzą, czego Gresh nie powiedział — w osadach jest zdrajca. Tajne laboratorium W ruinach Tajun Kiina prowadzi Glatorianina Ackara oraz obcego Mata Nui do ukrytego pomieszczenia, które odkryła niedaleko swojej osady. Niosą Gresha, który jest wciąż nieprzytomny po bitwie z łowcami kości i wojownikami Skrall. Jaskinia jest dobrze oświetlona i zawiera komnaty jaśniejące sześcioma żywiołami Bara Magna. Ściany są pokryte symbolami, które Mata Nui rozpoznaje, ale konieczność znalezienia pomocy dla Gresha nie pozwala mu na zwłokę. Usłyszawszy nagły dźwięk, Kiina zauważa Beriksa. Ten Agori jest zbieraczem, w wolnym czasie wyszukującym i naprawiającym stare urządzenia. Wbrew sobie Kiina pozwala Beriksowi zająć się Greshem, który szybko odzyskuje siły. Pomieszczenie zostało zbudowane przez Wielkie Istoty, które pozostawiły na ścianie znajomy symbol. Mata Nui dotyka symbolu trzech cnót — jedności, obowiązku i przeznaczenia — i z zaskoczeniem obserwuje, jak masywne drzwi przesuwają się, odkrywając tajne laboratorium. Na ścianach znajduje się więcej napisów, ale uwagę Mata Nui przykuwa niepokojąco znajomy rysunek. Przedstawia on olbrzymią mechaniczną istotę, podobną do tej, która zniewoliła jego lud. Mata Nui jest na właściwym tropie. Glatorianie spoglądają na swoją broń. Jest zniszczona i bezużyteczna, nie na wiele się przyda. Mata Nui przypomina sobie, jak Maska Życia przekształciła scarabaksa w tarczę i proponuje pewną próbę. Dotyka maski bronią Ackara, która zmienia się w ogniste ostrze. Ackar z wdzięcznością przyjmuje swój miecz z powrotem, a Mata Nui ulepsza pozostałe sztuki broni. Ackar kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Mata Nui, mówiąc „Dziękuję, przyjacielu”. Mata Nui nigdy wcześniej nie miał przyjaciela. Jedność Mata Nui chce dalej szukać pomocy dla swojego ludu uwięzionego w jego wcześniejszym, mechanicznym ciele i próbuje pożegnać swoich nowych przyjaciół. Jednak Ackar proponuje, że pomoże mu w nauce, a Mata Nui wie, że musi poznać zasady radzenia sobie w tym obcym, nowym świecie. Po szkoleniu Mata Nui poznaje sytuację Glatorian i zgadza się pomóc im w ich walce. Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh i Berix udają się do Tesary, gdzie ma się odbyć glatoriański turniej. Ackar przerywa zawody, aby powiedzieć zgromadzonym o zniszczeniu osady Tajun przez połączone siły łowców kości i wojowników Skrall. W pierwszej chwili tłum nie wierzy mu, ale w końcu ludzie przyjmują do wiadomości, co się stało. Ackar przekonuje Glatorian do wstrzymania pojedynków i połączenia sił ich osad. Tylko wszystkie połączone zasoby Glatorian pozwolą im przetrwać walkę z dwoma silnymi przeciwnikami. Kiina zauważa wymykającego się z osady Beriksa i, podejrzewając go o zdradę, podąża za nim i zatrzymuje go. Berix twierdzi, że jest niewinny. Kiina wierzy mu dopiero wtedy, gdy zostają otoczeni i schwytani przez grupę wojowników Skrall i łowców kości. Metus biegnie z powrotem do Tesary, przynosząc złe wieści. Mata Nui nie zgadza się na porzucenie uwięzionych przyjaciół i oznajmia Glatorianom, że uratuje Kiinę i Beriksa. „Kiedyś zostałem zmuszony do porzucenia moich ludzi. Nie uczynię tego ponownie”. Glatorianie, początkowo sceptyczni, ostatecznie się z nim zgadzają. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę Mata Nui obserwuje, jak bliźniacze osady Tesary zbliżają się do siebie. Następnie samotnie udaje się w kierunku osady Roxtus. Przeznaczenie Kiina i Berix są uwięzieni w wysoko zawieszonej klatce w należącej do wojowników Skrall osadzie Roxtus. Są zdumieni, gdy widzą, że Mata Nui samotnie wkracza na centralną arenę osady. Gdzie są Glatorianie? Mata Nui wyzywa Tumę, przywódcę wojowników Skrall, na pojedynek, którego stawką będzie wolność jego przyjaciół. Na początku walki Tuma używa nieczystych sztuczek, ale umiejętności Mata Nui znacznie się rozwinęły dzięki pomocy Ackara. Po kilku minutach przeznaczonych na rozpoznanie przeciwnika Mata Nui zaczyna atakować zbyt pewnego siebie Skralla. Rozjuszony Tuma staje się nieostrożny i Mata Nui niszczy jego broń, kończąc walkę. Jako trofeum Mata Nui zatrzymuje tarczę Tumy. Jednak zanim może uwolnić przyjaciół, słyszy szydzący z niego znajomy głos. Wśród wojowników Skrall i łowców kości stoi Metus, klaszcząc ironicznie. „Więc to ty cały czas byłeś szpiegiem” — mówi Mata Nui. Metus uśmiecha się. Przeczuwając porażkę, Mata Nui skłania swojego sojusznika scarabaksa do ratowania własnej skóry. Mały żuk ucieka, a Mata Nui słucha, jak Metus usprawiedliwia swoje zdradzieckie postępowanie. Metusowi nie wystarczają korzyści z organizowania pojedynków Glatorian i marzy o podbiciu wszystkich plemion Bara Magna. Teraz triumfuje, pewny swojego zwycięstwa. Nikt poza osadą Roxtus nie wie, że to on zaplanował ataki na Atero i Tajun. Jednak sukces Metusa trwa tylko chwilę, bo potężna fala scarabaksów w kształcie olbrzymiego Glatorianina zalewa osadę Roxtus. Za nimi rzuca się do ataku reszta Glatorian, pokonując przerażonych wojowników Skrall i łowców kości mimo ich dwudziestokrotnej przewagi liczebnej. Metus zostaje przyparty do muru, a Maska Życia zmienia jego postać na bardziej odpowiednią — węża, któremu pozwala odpełznąć w głąb pustyni. Po kilku tygodniach Mata Nui obserwuje, jak osady łączą się w jedną megaosadę. Agori przeciągnęli swoje masywne schronienia przez pustynię w duchu jedności i prawie już zakończyli pracę. Ze wzgórza nad połączoną osadą Mata Nui widzi znajomą postać: mniejszą od tej, którą władał na wodnej planecie, ale wciąż rozpoznawalną. Głowa, ramiona, tułów i nogi są wyraźnie widoczne. Konsekwencje tego faktu zdumiewają go, a w jego umyśle zaczynają rodzić się pomysły. Czas kontynuować zadanie uwolnienia swojego ludu. Biografie Glatorian Legends Glatorian Agori Wojownicy Tuma Tuma jest arogancki, okrutny, despotyczny i wojowniczy. Jest trudnym i bardzo wprawnym wojownikiem. Mimo dużego wzrostu dysponuje zarówno siłą, jak i szybkością. Doskonale sobie radzi w każdej formie walki, ale nie jest tak przebiegły, jak myśli. Cytat: „Albo łowcy kości wybiją wszystkich Glatorian, albo Glatorianie wybiją ich. W każdym razie my, Skrallowie, jak zawsze wygrywamy”. Plemię: skalne Osada: Roxtus Uzbrojenie: miecz, wyrzutnia Thornax Uzbrojenie Wyrzutnia Thornax Wyrzutnia Thornax jest ulubioną bronią rakietową Glatorian i łowców kości na Bara Magna. Jest wytrzymała, łatwa w obsłudze i prosta do naprawy. Jest również lekka i łatwa do noszenia podczas długich wędrówek po pustyni. Jako pociski najczęściej służą najeżone owoce Thornax, które okazały się niszczycielskim rodzajem amunicji. Istnieją trzy główne kategorie owoców Thornax: *„Zielone”: niedojrzałe owoce Thornax można zebrać, zmiękczyć przez gotowanie i zjeść. Łowcy kości gotują z nich okropną w smaku i zapachu zupę. *Dojrzałe: dojrzałe owoce Thornax mają kolce i są twarde niczym kamień, dzięki czemu są skuteczne jako pociski. *Przejrzałe: owoce Thornax zbyt długo dojrzewające na pustyni mogą mieć wybuchowe właściwości. Mimo że nie są nielegalne, nie są mile widziane na większości aren w osadach. Wybuchowe owoce Thornax są dozwolone w walkach prowadzonych na Arenie Magna w Atero.